Stuck on a Mountain
by yaoiXnXyuri
Summary: When the guild finally have enough of Gray and Natsu's bickering they decide they need a little teamwork exercise. So they get thrown on a mountain with no magic power and are expected to get off of it without killing each other. Gratsu. Lemon. Yaoi. 18


**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters. **

**Warning: Yaoi meaning boy x boy and lemon**

**Rating: M**

* * *

Gray's POV

"Since when do we need to do something about our teamwork? I mean really? We're Fairy Tail! And besides how is this helping? Throwing us on some mountain?" Natsu complained for like the millionth time.

"Well stop complaining and maybe it'll be over sooner." I mumbled laying on my back staring at the stars.

"How the hell are you basically naked in snow and just casually laying down looking at the stars?" He moaned shivering.

I saw a flash of light and heard a loud grumble. Rain started pouring down only to make the boy next to me complain more.

"Just go to sleep Natsu." I moaned sitting upright.

"I- I ca- can't! Sn- snow an-n-nd rai-ain don't rea- really ag-g-g-gree with me." He chattered barely making sense.

"You can't be that cold." I said shuffling towards him and putting the back of my hand to his cheek and pulling it away quickly. "Shit, you're gunna get hypothermia!" I say panicking and looking around for what to do, "Why did they have to make our magic go away just for this couldn't they trust us?"

"We- ell if I ha- had my ma-g-gic power then I'd u-use it and we'd be br-br-brea'in the ru-rules." He chattered obviously unable to pronounce the bigger words.

"I don't have anything!" I shouted panicking. I knew I didn't need my clothes when I left but Natsu could've used them. "Come here." I said pulling him onto my lap making him raise and eyebrow at me. "Well I have no clothes you could wear except my boxers and well you know so I'll just have to warm you up." I explained rubbing his back.

He curled up tightly in my chest shivering. We sat like that for hours Natsu shivering constantly. "It's hard." He said quickly before going back to chattering.

"What's hard? Natsu? What's wrong? What's hard?" I shouted pulling him away from me so I could look at him. His lips were blue and his usually tanned face was pale. He shook his head and buried himself in my arms leaving me still panicking.

I held him bridal style and stood up running around looking for some kind of shelter. It took me about 15 minutes to find a cave and immediately dived inside pushing some snow away with my feet and placing Natsu down gently. I wiped away as much snow as I could and laid down. I pulled him towards me and hugged him to me before whispering in his ear. "Try and get some sleep now."

He pulled me into him and quickly repeated himself. "It's hard."

"What is, what's wrong?" I began to panic again but kept him close to me.

He shuffled slightly and moved his hand down before rubbing my boxers. "You." He mumbled continuing to rub it.

I let out a shaky breath trying not to react too much even though it's really obvious now. I like him.

"Don't worry I am too." He straightened out and pulled my hand to his bulging erection.

"You seem to have warmed up a bit." I chuckled trying not to slam him to the ground rip his clothes off and fuck him senseless.

"Oh no I'm still freezing as hell, which is all the more reason to fuck you." He said removing my hand which I didn't realise I was rubbing against his cock. He pressed his hips against mine and began grinding them together.

"Someone's horny." I teased surprised that my voice wasn't shaking.

"Well obviously, you'd be stupid not to see it. First you pulled me on your lap, then you got hard, then you took me into a dark cave, then you got hard again and when I showed you my hard cock you rubbed it." He said pressing his hips harder against mine every time he said something else.

He pulled away and stared at me biting his lip and running a hand through hair. I couldn't hold in any more, I grabbed his shoulders and slammed him down pressing my lips onto his. I pulled away almost immediately grabbing his trousers and boxers and pulling them down letting his massive erection spring out. I licked the tip sucking gently making him growl at the teasing. I licked up to the top sucking his balls and rubbing my hand up and down his cock.

I quickly pulled down my boxers and turned him round pulling him up onto all fours and grabbed his butt cheeks separating them and slowly pressing myself into him. "Gray, no stop teasing I need it in me." He growled lifting one hand up and pumping his erection. I thrust into him quickly making him scream and fling his head up. He dropped his hand back down to support himself. My hands slid down to his thighs gripping him tightly. I thrust in him again making him moan. "I'm close, I'm gunnu cum!" He yelled panting.

I continuously thrust in and out before coming inside him making him moan and cum all up his chest. I collapsed on him still inside him and moaned. "We- that was- I- You're- We need to do that again." I said in between pants shifting slightly and taking myself out of him. I rolled him over and licked his stomach lapping up all his cum.

I could feel his hand grab mine and place it on his cock which was once again hard. "Naturally. How about now?" He growled nibbling my neck and grabbing my cock. He pushed me across and stood up behind me before slamming himself in my butt making me cry out in both pain and pleasure.

He quickened the pace and grabbed my erection rubbing it as he thrust himself inside me. "Natsu I won't last much longer I'm gunnu cum!" I shout before spraying my cum all over myself. I felt Natsu remove himself from me and turned around engulfing his massive erection and rubbing mine at the same time. I felt him cum inside my mouth and swallowed every drop of it before dropping back and rubbing my hard cock.

"Natsu please I need it again, fuck me hard." I moaned closing my eyes. I felt my legs being lifted up and moaned loudly when I felt Natsu inside me again. He pumped my erection and thrusted into me at the same time while I threw my head back and moaned. I came again and not long after felt Natsu cum inside me.

I breathed heavily and Natsu slowly put me down before I pulled him on top of me and fell asleep.

* * *

**This was supposed to be a oneshot but I might do one more chapter depends what you think ;) Ella x**


End file.
